A miko, A Demon Lord, and A Wizard
by Mika the Dark princess
Summary: the title says it all
1. Chapter 1

**A Miko, A Demon Lord, and A Wizard**

**Mika: I do not own anything except the plot Harry potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and Inuyasha belongs to the awesome Rumiko Takahashi.**

Ch. 1

Sesshomaru paced in his study, along with his mate Kagome. The reason Kagome and Sesshomaru were pacing is because they were worried about their other mate Harry James Potter. They were worried about him because they knew about his home life about the abuse he suffered at the hands of what looked like an over fed whale that Harry called an "uncle" Vernon Dursley and his son that looked like an over fed pig named Dudley Dursley. Even though his horse faced "aunt" didn't physically abuse him she might as well have she didn't lift a finger to stop them. But that's not what had them worried, what had them worried was according to Harry the over fed whale said that he was going to rape Harry as soon as horse face and over fed pig were out of the house for a good three hours.

They couldn't let that happen to him. So here we have Sesshomaru and Kagome pacing trying to come up with a plan to get Harry away from his so called family. All of a sudden Kagome stopped pacing when she realized that she could simply open a portal that would take them directly to where ever Harry was at the moment. Kagome was about to tell Sesshomaru her idea when a slight problem came to mind what if he was in the middle of class of and they showed up that would be hard for him to explain, as soon as the problem came up a solution was found, they would


	2. Chapter 2

**A Miko, A Demon Lord, and A Wizard**

**CH.2**

Kagome stopped pacing suddenly as an Idea came to her, she could open a traveling portal. Kagome spoke "Sesshy I've got an idea on how we can save Harry."

Sesshomaru looked at her with happiness shining in his eyes and said, "How my mate?"

"I can create a time and space traveling portal." Kagome said with excitement in her voice.

Sesshomaru smirked in pleasure and said, "Well get to it my mate we need to save him now."

Kagome nodded and started to the spell "O grêt duw a duwies o amser a lle yn caniatáu i mi i agor porth i groesi amser a gofod i achub fy ffrind rhag niwed mawr O duwiau mawr a dduwies gadewch i mi arbed fy ffrind (1)." Kagome finished the spell and a portal appeared and transported them to Hogwarts. They appeared outside the great hall and transformed into a smaller version of there true form Kagome had black fur with blue eyes with flicks of gold in them while Sesshomaru had sliver fur with gold eyes. The two looked at each other and nodded then forced open the door and walked towards Harry and nipped at his ankles. Harry looked down and saw his mates and whispered, "Kagome, Sesshomaru is that you?" Kagome nodded and Harry's smile got even bigger and he picked them up and sat them in his lap and feed them bacon and sausage then Hermione spoke up, "Harry What are you doing with those filthy flea bags?"

Harry gave Hermione an annoyed look and said, "Well if you must know I'm feeding them."

Hermione glared at Harry and said angrily, "I can see that but why there mutts who knows what vile diseases they have."

Harry glared at Hermione as he stood up and said, "Better to die of a disease then get nagged to death by you." With that being said Harry stormed out of the room.

***Room of requirements***

Harry sat in front of the roaring fire that the room had provided petting his mates. The threesome sat in a comfortable silence then Harry spoke up, "Why are you guys here? Not that I'm not happy to see but I'm just curious." Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other and nodded and transformed back to their humanoid form. Kagome crawled over to Harry and kissed him on lips then pulled back and sat in his lap. Sesshomaru shock his head at his mate and answered Harry's question, "We're here to save you from being raped by your uncle." Harry nodded his head and said, "What about Draco's mate?"

"She is safe and happy." Kagome answered

"Who is she?" Harry asked as he stroked Kagome's hair

"Her name is Ayame she's a wolf demon." Sesshomaru answered since Kagome was to busy enjoying the petting from their mate to even hear the question being asked. Harry nodded to the answer and stopped petting Kagome. Kagome whined when Harry stopped, "Why'd you stop?"

"Because you weren't paying attention." Harry said. Kagome pouted and gave him the puppy eyes hoping he would go back to petting her. Harry looked into her ocean blue eyes that shined with tears and gave in, Kagome smiled in triumph and closed her eyes in pleasure and gave a contented purr. Sesshomaru smiled at his mates then he remembered what happened in the great hall and asked, "Harry what's going on between you and Hermione?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said in shifty kind of way

"Don't lie to me Harry." Sesshomaru

"Honestly I don't know she's been treating me like this since last month." Harry said with a sad look on his face. Kagome couldn't take her mate being sad so she spoke up, "Maybe she's under a spell or potion?"

Harry thought about it for a second and said, "Thanks Kaggy that could be what's wrong with her."

**TBC…**

**Harry confronts Dumbledore, Draco finds out about his mate, and we find out what's wrong with Mione**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Miko, A Demon Lord, and A Wizard**

**Ch.3**

Harry, Kagome, and Sesshomaru sat in the RoR (room of requirements) for couple more hours before Harry realized that it was almost curfew and said, "I'm sorry guys but you have to change back it's almost curfew."

"Awww Do we have to?" Kagome whined

"Yes you do I sorry love." Harry said with a sad smile

"Kagome stop making Harry feel guilty." Sesshomaru said in stern voice. Kagome simply stock her tongue out at him and changed back to her dog form but made it pocket size and extra cute. Sesshomaru shock his head at her and changed to his dog form as well but made it about the size of an adult Cocker spaniel. Harry looked at his mates and said, "What am I going to do with you guys in these sizes?"

'_You can carry me in your pocket some that I'm always with you.' Kagome said in his mind_

"Whoa! Kagome when did you learn telepathy?" Harry asked

'_I've always known I just never had a reason to use it.' Kagome answered_

"Wicked." Harry said in aw

'_Yes we get that what Kagome can is cool. Can we go to your dorm room now before you get in trouble?' Sesshomaru said_

"Fine fluffy." Harry said as he picked up Kagome and placed her into his pocket the picked up Sesshomaru and walked to Gryffindor tower. Harry made it to the tower in record time considering the fact that he was coming from the seventh floor on the other side of the school. Harry walked up the stairs and headed towards the second year boys dorm and sat on his bed and called for a house elf. An elf appeared and said, "What can Po do for you young master?"

"I need two bowls of the freshest meat you have set on the floor at my usual seat please." Harry asked polity

"What kind of meat do you want?" Po asked

"Um Deer if you can get it, if not boar will do." Harry said in a thoughtful way, "Oh and make sure it's raw. Thank you." Harry said polity

"It will be done young master." Po said then with a snap of his fingers he vanished. Harry looked at his mates and said; "Goodnight my loves see you in the morning."

'_Goodnight Ha_rry sleep tight.' Kagome thought

'_Goodnight Harry. Do not worry about nightmares I will watch over you tonight my love.' _Harry smiled in his sleep knowing that he wasn't going to have any nightmares now that his mates were here.

**TBC…**


End file.
